Sola con la Oscuridad
by Vampire Crow
Summary: Te lo suplico Edward, regresa. Solo tu puedes llevarte esta oscuridad" Cuando alguien cae en la oscuridad es difícil lograr conseguir que salga de ella. Bella le deja una carta a Edward después de que se fuera y este la lee frente a su tumba. Song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**La canción que aqui pongo para el song-fic es de Belinda y se titula: Luz sin gravedad. Todos los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer, yo ****solamente e decidido jugar un rato con ellos para tirar de las cuerdas de su vida y así poder formar este song-fic.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y sin más al fic.**

* * *

**Sola con la oscuridad**

* * *

**Sola, recordando**

**Mientras los segundos van pasando**

**No se como te podré olvidar**

_En estos momentos me encuentro sola. Recordando. Escribiendo. Seguro te preguntaras porqué, pues bien, la respuesta es simple._

_Después de que te fuiste pise hasta tocar fondo, nadie me podía ayudar y mi padre se encontraba muy angustiado. Es por eso que desde hace un mes decidí darle gusto y seguir su sugerencia de ir a un psicólogo. Este me recomendó que una forma de sacar el dolor que siento es escribiendo a aquella persona una carta donde ponga todo lo que crea necesario; aunque se bien que es posible que no la recibas nunca._

_Siento como los segundos van pasando de forma lenta para transformarse en minutos, y los minutos en horas, y las horas en días, y los días en semanas, y las semanas en meses, y los meses en años._

_Me pediste que te olvidara. Incluso hiciste desaparecer todo lo que dejara un indicio de que existías._

_¿Cómo quieres que te olvide, si ni siquiera me dejaste la oportunidad de ser yo misma la que hiciera desaparecer esos recuerdos?_

_Ahora no se como podré olvidarte._

* * *

**Caí la lluvia**

**En la ventana**

**Dibujando tu mirada**

**Hoy un instante es una eternidad**

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana aunque eso tú sabes bien que no es ninguna novedad aquí en Forks, Washington; aun así quería que lo supieras._

_He encontrado relajante además de escribir, dibujar._

_En estos momentos aunque se que no debería me encuentro dibujando tu mirada tan profunda como mejor la recuerdo. No debería, se supone que el que este ahora dibujando es para olvidarte, centrar mi atención en otras cosas. Pero no puedo._

_Siento como hoy este instante en el que me encuentro atrapada se convierte una eternidad. Pero es una eternidad distinta a la tuya._

* * *

**Estoy cansada de soñar**

**Sin ti**

**Confundir la realidad**

_Estoy cansada de no poder soñar contigo y que cuando lo haga sea una pesadilla sin fin donde me dices que solo fui un títere de cuerdas que manejabas a tu antojo._

_Estoy harta de confundir la realidad con los sueños y los sueños con la realidad._

_Incluso estoy empezando a sentir miedo de dormir. La oscuridad empieza a venir por mi cuando sabe que no podré defenderme y eso es cuando duermo._

_Me he vuelto muy paranoica y hay veces en las que cargo con un cuchillo en la realidad pensando que todavía estoy dentro del sueño._

* * *

**Y no se si volveras**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

_Y no estoy segura de que regreses, ¿para qué?_

_Se que no me amaras y que no podrás esperar aun milagro que nos permita estar juntos, porque el único milagro posible es que me conviertas en un ser como tu. Un vampiro._

_Se que nunca me pediste nada, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba antes._

_Recordando tus palabras aquel día que te fuiste y tu mirada me hace pensar que en realidad me estabas reprochando el no ser más interesante para ti, el no haber sido más lista para darme cuenta de que siempre me pedías eso._

* * *

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

_Pero si regresaras por cuenta propia. Si eso pudiera se verdad toda esta oscuridad que me rodea y que me consume día a día se iría. Ya no existiría._

_Si regresaras diciendo que me amas y que esperaras, sin pedirme nada más, yo sería dichosa._

_Si tan solo eso pudiera ser verdad._

_Pero se que es imposible que eso pase y es por eso que cada día temo quedarme sola en mi cuarto aunque me agrade esta soledad. Pero la oscuridad me asecha y no me dejara ir a si sin más. Si tan solo regresaras para llevártela._

* * *

**En cada historia hay un final**

**En cada amor hay desamor**

**Y en cada encuentro**

**Hay una ilusión**

_He leído muchos libros y es por eso que se que en cada historia hay un final. A veces feliz, a veces triste._

_Y así como en los libros, también he aprendido que en cada amor que dice ser eterno hay un desamor. Una prueba de ello fue el de mis padres, y ahora la otra, el nuestro._

_He aprendido que en cada encuentro que teníamos solo había sido una ilusión. Algo que parece real porque lo vemos, pero que en realidad no lo es porque no lo logramos tocar._

* * *

**Somos tanta gente**

**Sola y diferente**

**Amar es ir contigo**

**Hasta morir**

_Somos tanta gente en este pequeño planeta que se encuentra sola y que es diferente, y sin embargo alguna logra salir de la oscuridad que la rodea por una fuerza increíble que Dios dio al hombre en su compasión._

_El amor._

_Pero no me interpretes mal. No me refiero a fuerzas al amor entre dos personas de sexos opuestos. Me refiero a cualquier tipo de amor._

_El amor de unos padres por sus hijos, el amor de un amigo al otro, el de uno a si mismo, el de sexos diferentes, el de sexos iguales, el de un hijo por sus padres, el de un niño por su mascota a la que considera su mejor amigo._

_Todos esos amores tan puros y que sin embargo mucha gente quiere mancillar. Pero esos amores saben que irían con el otro hasta la muerte. Porque sin el otro no son nada._

* * *

**Y no se si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

_No se si volverás, aunque a veces me gusta imaginar que estamos en ese hermoso prado que me habías enseñado y que estamos juntos amándonos sin pedir nada del otro._

_¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡Te necesitó! ¡No me importa ser tu títere si tú eres por siempre mi titiritero!_

_En estos momentos de seguro me tacharas de una tonta si llegas a leer mi carta pero no me importa. Quiero que sepas cuanto me ha afectado tu partida._

* * *

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

_Si pudiera ser verdad. Si pudiera dar por hecho que algún día regresaras conmigo._

_La oscuridad me rodea y me devora de a poco, por favor, vuelve. Solo tú puedes hacerla desaparecer, te lo ruego, llévate esta oscuridad y quédate a mi lado una vez más._

* * *

**Y no se si volveras**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

_Y no se si volverás._

_Si vuelves, ¿serás capaz de amarme y de esperar, sin pedir nada más?_

_Esa pregunta ronda mi menta cada vez que pienso en ti y en la oscuridad._

_Si vuelves, ¿será tan fácil lograr que todo sea como antes?_

_No, no lo será._

_Porque ahora ambos somos como dos entidades distintas._

* * *

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

_Y aun así soy ingenua y estúpida, verdad._

_Pero me gusta serlo porque así nunca perderé mi fe en ti. La fe que me dice que regresaras algún día y que te desharás de está oscuridad._

* * *

**Solo luz sin gravedad**

_¡Que desaparezca!_

_Estoy enloqueciendo, lo se. En cada momento veo la oscuridad cernirse sobre mí, decir mi nombre. Quiere que valla a ella y no se por cuanto tiempo más podré resistir._

_Por favor Edward, regresa._

_Te necesito._

_Llévate esta oscuridad y has que exista solo luz. Luz sin gravedad. Luz infinita._

* * *

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

_Si puede ser verdad y lo es, lo se._

_Tú regresaras, estoy segura de ello._

_Te lo ruego, llega rápido, la oscuridad me consume cada vez más y más._

_Llega, solo tu puedes llevarte está oscuridad, hacer que desaparezca._

_Llega y libérame._

_Llega y…sálvame._

* * *

**Sola, recordando**

**Mientras los segundos van pasando**

**No se como te podré olvidar**

_Sola, recordándote, veo la oscuridad ante mis ojos una vez más._

_Los segundos van pasando mientras veo como de forma lenta se acerca más a mí susurrando palabras. Al principio de esta carta te decía que no se como podré olvidarte, ahora me han dado la respuesta._

_La oscuridad me alarga su mano esperando que la tome y yo ya estoy cansada de luchar. Sin embargo quiero que sepas que yo siempre tendré fe en ti y que siempre te amare._

_Me despido y espero que está carta llegue algún día a tus manos deseando fuertemente que no cometas una locura al recibirla._

_Con amor._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_Bella._

_Tu Bella._

* * *

Ocho personas se encontraban en ese momento en el cementerio de Forks. Una de ellas, la de un joven que no parecía aparentar más de diecisiete años se encontraba frente a una lapida que hacía que su muerto corazón muriese una vez más.

Su familia se encontraba unos pasos más atrás que el mirándolo llorar sin lágrimas.

Un hombre vestido en un traje de policía se encontraba también ahí viéndolo con ojos llenos de odio. La verdad, el no podía culparlo, había actuado de forma egoísta al pensar que _su_ _Bella_ iba a estar mejor sin él sabiéndola bien como un imán del peligro.

Agradecía de forma infinita la lluvia que le caí puesto que sentía que solo de esa forma podía llorar, dejando que sus sollozos se oyeran en todo el cementerio y que la lluvia se transformara en sus lágrimas.

En sus manos se encontraba la carta que ella le había dejado antes de morir.

.-Ella te dejo esa carta y otra a mí donde rogaba que te la diera-le decía el jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella-apresúrate y lárgate antes de que sea tentado a dispararte-le dijo con frialdad en su voz.

Bajó la cabeza mientras deseaba desesperadamente que lágrimas verdaderas y no artificiales bajaran por sus ojos. Miro la carta nuevamente y con voz muerta pregunto:

.- ¿Sabe de que habla cuando menciona la "oscuridad"?-

El padre de _su amada _se le quedo mirando unos momentos debatiéndose en su mente sobre decirle o no. Suspiro resignado mientras recordaba la carta que su propia hija le había dejado rogando que no fuera tan duro con él, diciéndole que él también estaba sufriendo.

.-Una vez me comento…-empezó todavía dudando si decirle o no, pero al ver el gran dolor en los ojos del muchacho siguió continuando-que había visto como un humo negro se formaba alrededor suyo y tomaba tu forma,… sin embargo decía que no eras tu ya que la sombra tenía ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa sádica.

"Decía que la oscuridad siempre le alargaba una mano y que al momento de entrar esa mano en contacto con la luz se trasformaba en la mano de un esqueleto. Cada vez que ella rechazaba su mano la oscuridad volvía y la atormentaba con horrorosas pesadillas de las cuales era casi imposible despertarla. Nunca me quiso hablar de sus pesadillas pero veía como estas le empezaban a afectar porque pronto se volvió muy ojerosa y se negaba a dormir."

"Cada vez que despertaba de alguna de sus pesadillas pensaba que todavía estaba dentro de está y hubo una ocasión en la que me acuchillo pensando que yo era uno de los seres que aparecían en sus pesadillas. Su madre vino para tratar de llevársela a Phoenix pero al ver que empacábamos sus cosas empezó a gritar que no tenía caso, que la oscuridad la seguiría a donde quiera que fuera y que estaba segura que tu regresarías para llevarte esa oscuridad."

Sintió como otra nueva culpa inundaba su ser. El ya sabía por medio de la carta lo angustiada que se encontraba y la fe grande que le tenía pensando que algún día regresaría a llevarse la oscuridad que ella había estado combatiendo desde su ida.

Se quedaron ambos hombres en silenció mientras veían la lapida frente a si.

.-Me alegro que halla muerto-dijo después de un momento Charlie.

El volteo a verlo sorprendido, ¿cómo un padre podía alegrarse con la muerte de su hijo(a)? Charlie al ver la mirada sorprendida del muchacho aun lado suyo respondió a una pregunta que este le había hecho con los ojos puesto que de su boca no lograba salir palabra alguna.

.-Estaba sufriendo y aunque me cueste decirlo ya que me produce dolor,…estaba enloqueciendo. El único motivo por el que seguía luchando a aquella "oscuridad" era porque no quería que su madre y yo nos preocupáramos más por ella y por el amor que sentía por ti.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silenció cada uno atrapado en sus pensamientos que lo único que tenían en común era la misma persona. Bella.

.- ¿Cómo fue que murió?-pregunto Edward cortando nuevamente el silenció.

Escucho los pensamientos preocupados de su familia diciendo que de nada le serviría saber el cómo y que solo se haría más daño a sí mismo pero los ignoro, el necesitaba saber como es que _su amada _había muerto aunque supiera que solamente le traería más dolor.

.-Se suicido. Se corto las muñecas. Cuando llegue a casa la encontré acostada en su cama con un vestido negro de luto y sosteniendo un ramillete de lilas como si fuera ir a una boda y ella fuera la novia. Tenía una sonrisa que reflejaba su paz y a la vez su amor.

Oí como suspiro y después susurraba: _-no te tardes mucho, sino te podrías resfriar y a ella no le agradara eso_. Después de eso se marcho en silenció y pude oír como los pasos suaves de mi familia el pisar el césped se acercaban. Me agache frente a su tumba y con un poco de duda alcé una de mis manos y la coloque sobre esa fría piedra.

.-No debí haberme ido-susurre con voz débil sabiendo que de todas formas ellos lo escucharían.

.-No pudiste saber que ella se suicidaría meses después de tu partida-escuche la voz de mi madre decirme de forma suave mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mis hombros.

.-Pero si pude-volví a susurrar mirando de re-ojo a mi hermana Alice-si pude, pero no quise-

Sentí como una honda de tranquilidad quería posarse sobre mí pero la rechace concentrándome profundamente en mi angustia.

.-Ella no querría verte así, Edward-me dice Rosalie con voz calmada.

.-Hijo será mejor que regresemos a casa o si quieres mejor con el clan de Tanya-oigo como mi padre me dice también preocupado.

Me paro recordando la plática que Bella y yo habíamos tenido el día de su cumpleaños sobre que es lo que haríamos si el otro muriera. Sonreí con tristeza.

.-Tienen razón. Vámonos-

Me adelante caminando a velocidad humana sabiendo bien que mi familia me seguía unos pasos más atrás. Una vez que estuvimos ante las puertas del cementerio no pude evitar voltear mi cabeza para ver una vez más su tumba donde ahora reposaba un rosa roja.

Un viento calido paso desordenándole los cabellos y al cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos juro que oyó su voz susurrarle suavemente: _"Edward, sabía que regresarías"_.

Al volver abrir sus ojos vio una silueta frente a la tumba de Bella vestida con un vestido negro de luto y sosteniendo entre sus manos un ramillete de lilas con una rosa roja en medio de todas las lilas. La figura volteo a verlo al sentir su mirada y le sonrió con calidez.

.-Bella…-susurro de forma ahogada y al ver que la sonrisa de la silueta se hacía más grande sintió como si su corazón muerto volviera a latir.

.-Edward…Bella está muerta-escucho como le susurraba Alice.

Volteo a verla solo un momento y luego al volver a voltear hacía la silueta frente a la tumba no la vio. Dejo que su hermana lo agarrara de la mano y se lo llevara lejos de ahí.

* * *

Una silueta se apareció frente a una tumba viendo la inscripción que en esta había:

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

AMADA HIJA

MURIO POR AMOR

La silueta sonrió con sadismo mientras con una mano recogía con elegancia su vestido negro de luto y con la otra agarraba fuertemente su ramillete de lilas resaltando entre estas una rosa roja. Sus ojos rojos brillaron antes de que la figura empezara a desaparecer en un humo negro.

Edward Antony Masen Cullen no sabía que había visto la misma oscuridad que había matado a su Bella presentársele para llevarlo al mundo de la locura.

* * *

_oOo Owari oOo _

* * *

**Hay ciertas partes que supongo confunden así que voy a explicarlas:**

**1.-La "oscuridad" que menciona Bella en su carta es la depresión. Hay veces que cuando a alguien le pasa algo muy duro siente deseos de morir y empieza a oír como una voz que es la depresión le dice que se mate, que si lo hace se ira todo el dolor. Pues bien, esa es la "oscuridad", hay algunas personas que tal vez nunca lleguen a conocerla en la medida de quererte suicidar y otras que logran escapar de ella con ayuda de familiares y amigos.**

**2.-El tema de los distintos amores que uno puede llegar a sentir me pareció muy apropiado para describir que cada persona es única puesto que cada una siente el amor de forma diferente y lo expresa de la forma que sepa. Sobre lo de mancillar se refiere principalmente al amor de un mismo sexo, hay que admitir que la mayoría de las personas sienten repulsión hacía las lesbianas y los homosexuales y los rechazan de forma crueles hay que tratar de evitar eso, son humanos y tienen sentimientos.**

**3.-Me pareció apropiadó poner que la "oscuridad" -o depresión, como prefieran- tomaba la forma de Edward para incitar a Bella a matarse, porque seamos francos. Cuando se ama mucho a una persona y está nos deja no queremos verla y cuando la vemos con otra persona nos causa dolor, incluso sin que este acompañada puesto que no entendemos el porque nos dejo.**

**En fin, saliendo de lo sentimental y suponiendo que esas podrían ser las únicas dudas. Espero que a alguien le haya agradado el fic y les agradecería mucho si dejaran review para opinar de él ya sea su opinión buena o mala.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

**ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SU REVIEW Y DECIRLES QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTO MÁS QUE NADA PARA AVISAR QUE PRONTO (AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO SE MUY BIEN CUANDO) ACTUALIZARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MOSTRANDO LO QUE LE PASO A EDWARD DESPUÉS DE HABER VISTO LA "SOMBRA". GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN SU MOMENTO Y ESPERO QUE SI VUELVEN A VER LA HISTORIA LA LEAN PARA QUE ME COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP. QUE PRONTO SUBIRE :)**

**Sin más quiero agradecerles a ustedes que me dejaron reviews:**

**Dianita cullen: fuiste la primera en dejar review :) te lo agradezco mucho y espero que la continuación que vendría en el segundo capitulo también te guste cuando la suba :)**

**Vindictia Black: Bueno :) cómo veras al final si hare la parte de Edward (lo se, me tarde mucho, pero aun así e vuelto después de arreglar los problemas que se me aparecieron y prometo no tardarme en subir la continuación), muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review :)**

**Misha Keehl: Me alegra que te haya gustado, de hecho estuve escribiendo el fic mientras escuchaba la canción puesto que me pareció muy hermosa y me parecio adecuada para lo que quería dar a entender :) gracias por dejar review.**

**Dark warrior 1000: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia :) aunque la hubiera puesto triste :) gracias por leer y dejar review.**

**Nonblondes: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :) y gracias por decir que transmiti bien los sentimientos que quería que tuviera :) gracias por el review y lo siento si te hice llorar con el fic :)**

**Taniiah Darcy: Gracias :) creo que a la mayoria la hizo llorar lo que me hace sentir un tanto mal pero bien al mismo tiempo porque significa que pude transmitir bien los sentimientos :) muchisimas gracias por tu review.**

**Acmeldan: Gracias por tu review :) espero que te guste el proximo capitulo que suba :) cuidate mucho.**

**SamXD: Jajajajaja, tienes razón esta triste pero bonita :) gracias por dejar tu review.**

**Lily v.v: Gracias por dejar tu review respecto a la historia :) y si esta muy triste :P**

**Paky: Bueno, creo que con esto se responde tu pregunta sobre si lo dejare o lo continuare :) lo voy a continuar y espero que la segunda parte te guste aunque creo que me va costar más problemas :S, pero aun así lo hare :) gracias por dejar review.**

**Mayra 17: Por supuesto que narrare como se le presenta la oscuridad a Edward :) creo que me va a costar un poco de trabajo, pero espero me salga bien :) Niña me alegra saber que has superado tu depresión yo también la he pasado y es lo peos que le puede pasar a alguien :S me alegro que esa persona te haya ayudado a salir de ella :) muchisimas gracias por dejar review :)**

**Casiopea Tortuga: No me molesta :) y me alegro saber que mi fic te ayudo con tu fic :) muchisimas gracias por el review :) y espero disfrutes la continuación que le dare desde el punto de vista de Edward :) donde creo que describire a la oscuridad incluso de forma ás fuerte :)**

**A TODAS USTEDES GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE SI VEN ESTO LEAN LA CONTINUACIÓN QUE PRONTO SUBIRE :)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS :D  
**


End file.
